Bedtime Story
by lilieswho
Summary: Lily and James tells Harry a bedtime story. I


"You can't sleep honey?" Lily said picking her son up and holding him tight. "Daddy gave you sugar before your bedtime?" She asked giving a look to James.

"Hey, how come is my fault?" James asked standing by the door. "It was you who did the cookies. I just fed him."

She lift one eyebrow to her husband while he smirked and sat down next to her. Harry, seeing his father, gave a big smile and put his hands up, wanting him to pick him up. He did what his son asked and hold him.

"What are we gonna do with you my little marauder?" The ginger asked looking at him. "Do you want Daddy and I to tell you a bedtime story?" Harry giggled and Lily's smile became bigger. "Okay Daddy, what story should we tell Harry today?"

"I don't know Mummy." He said making a pensative face. "What about our first kiss?"

Since Harry started to try to say somethings, Lily and James were calling themselves Mummy and Daddy to see if their kid first words would be one of them. But nothing had happened yet.

"No, it's too dirty."

"But we only kiss each other"

"Exactly." She said making him roll his eyes with a smile in his face. "Besides, I know the perfect story." She looked at Harry smiling. "Harry, would you like to hear the day you born?"

"Oh no."

"Sh. Well… Once upon a time…"

_Eight months ago…_

_It was the dawn of the 31st when Lily woke up suddenly. Something was wrong, she felt. A few minutes without knowing what happen to her to wake up out of nowhere, she tried to get back to sleep. But something happenned that made her sit on the bed. She'd started to have contractions. Really hard contractions that made her scream a little._

_That woke up James, who looked alert and kind of scared._

_"What happened?" He asked puting his glases on his nose. "What's worng? Are you okay?"_

_"Yes… Oh God, James I think I'm gonna have the baby." She said looking at him horrified. "It's time!"_

_He stand up terrified, dressing up as fast as he could and picking the mirror and screaming Sirius Black. Not long, he answered._

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"THE BABY IS COMMING!"_

_"Oh my God, I'll get Moony and Wormy." He said and his face dissapeared from the mirror._

_A few minutes later, all of the marauders was at Potter's living room, doing something. Lily was on the couch having ice cubs that Remus got her. She was calmer than the other four boys who was running at the house, getting everything done to the arrival of the new member of the family._

_James was packing Lily's and the baby's stuff in a bag desesperally, not even looking to see what he was doing. Sirius was screaming at him because 'Who the hell wants to bring a lampshade to a muggle hospital?'._

_Peter was in the kitchen packing something to eat while they were on the hospital and Remus, who did not know what to do, was running one side to another trying to help anybody._

_After they all finished, James and Sirius holded Remus and aparated with him to the muggle hospital the Lily wanted to gave birth. When they entered, a concerned nurse came to them ready to help._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

_"What's wrong?" Sirius said. "Can't you see this woman is having a baby?"_

_"I'm sorry, but who's having a baby?"_

_"What do you mean?" James pointed at Remus without looking at him. "Can't you see the bump on her belly?"_

_"I really can't."_

_"What's wrong wit-" James looked at Remus and jumped surprised. "You're not Lily. Where's Lily?"_

_The three of them looked around searching for their ginger. Sirius was the first one to realized what had happened._

_"Dear Merlin, we forgot Lily at home!"_

_The nurse smiled at them politely, trying not to laugh out loud. None of them noticed, they were already on the street to aparate back to James' house. When they got there, Lily was still on the couch, but looking surprise._

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

_"Hospital."_

_"But I'm here!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah, we forgot you." Remus said. "Where's Peter?"_

_"Kitchen."_

_"C'mon ginge" Sirius said helping the pregnant woman to stand up. "Let's have our baby."_

_"My baby, Pads." James said holding Lily. "Let's go, love."_

_They all went back to the hospital, and the nurse from before smiled. Soon Lily was in a room, screaming with pain because of the contractions. It'd be a long night._

_The marauders were panicked and excited for the arrive of the new little prongs. James and Sirius was smiling and almost jumping up and down. Remus was trying to avoid Peter to trow up when he saw that Lily was gonna be sick and her was just anxious (besides of the nausea)._

_It was her first baby. Her first. And her mum or dad weren't that to be with her. Neither Marlene or Dorcas. And Alice was still at the hospital, since she had little Neville the day before. The only person who was family that she had was Petunia and Lily knew for sure that she wouldn't be there even if she asked. And that make her a little sad._

_Remus, who was the only one who saw Lily's face, approached her and hold her hand._

_"Are you ok, Lils?" He asked._

_"Yeah… I'm just-" She screamed again with another contraction. It was the hardest one she had. "Just want the baby to come out soon." She finished when the pain stopped._

_"If the baby's anything like James, it'll take his time."_

_And as he said, the baby took it's time. Six hours later, Lily was finally in labor and ready to pop. The nurse asked the boys to leave the room, just letting James stay, since he's the father._

_"Ok, Miss Potter," The doctor said. "Ready?"_

_"God, yes."_

_"Alright. Time to start to push."_

_And Lily did. Holding James' hand, she started to push as her as she could while he smiled and murmured things to motivate her to push their kid harder._

_A few minutes later, the doctor smiled._

_"I can see the head." He said. "Wanna see, daddy?"_

_James agreed and kissed Lily's hand, going to see his baby._

_And how he regret it to go over that. There were blood and a human coming out of Lily and that was something he never wanted to see again. It'd be hard to forget that image on his head._

_And with that, James fainted._

_When he woke up, he did not see any blood, heard any scream or any cry. He just saw a blurry white room. Realizing he was on a bed and without his glasses, he sat on the bed and put them on top of his nose. He looked at his left and saw Lily holding something._

_"Hey… What happened?" He asked._

_"The doctor asked if you wanted to see the baby and you did, but as soon as you saw me, you fainted. Sirius took a picture."_

_"Ok, I'll kill him later, where's the baby?"_

_Lily smiled._

_"He's right here." She said giving him the baby. "James… Meet your son, Harry James Potter."_

_James looked at his baby. Harry was exactly like him, same shade of skin, same traces , same messy dark hair. And he was so small and precious._

_"He has my eyes." She said. "But he looks like you."_

_James was looking at Harry so happy. He was a dad right now. He was a husband and a dad and he could not be more happy about it. He felt his eyes fill with tears of joy._

_"Are you crying?" She asked._

_"No." He answered. "I'm…Fine, I am crying."_

_Lily smiled and gave him a peck._

_"Do you wanna call the boys?" Lily asked gently. "Two nurses already came here telling that 'there were a man freaking out in the waiting room'. Pretty sure it's Sirius."_

_James laugh and stood up, giving her the baby. He left the room and walked towards to where the marauders were. Sirius, the first one to saw him, stood up._

_"What the hell is going on? Did she had the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_"I got a boy!" James said smiling._

_They all screamed happily and hugged the new father._

_Everything was ok_.

Harry was fast asleep when the story was over in his father's lap. Lily smiled seeing her boys together. She stood up and pick him to put on his crib.

"That story was a lie and you know it." James said seeing Harry sleep peacefully.

"Of course it isn't." She said leaving the room and closing the door. "Sirius took a picture and I was there when you forgot me at home, remember?" She lift an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a liar, Potter?"

"Yes I am, _Potter_."

"Good. You can lie on the couch then." Lily smiled and went towards her bedroom. James followed her and hold her from behind. "What do you want, Potter?"

"_You_, Potter." He kissed her neck slowly. "I want you."

Lily smiled and pull him to their bedroom.


End file.
